


Rolling Around in My Head

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AUs, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, College | University Student Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Not Related, Dog Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, See Chapter Notes for details, Sickfic, Supernatural Creation Conventions, Threesome - M/M/M, Witch Curses, lots of AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: This is a collection of ideas that keep popping up. I needed somewhere to keep them, so here they are.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank the lovely Alvinola! Her comment inspired me to continue this idea in another fic called Abundance.

Jensen rolled over, burying his face into the pillow. Hair tickled his nose. It twitched once, twice, and then “Achoo!” 

“Ugh, Jen…that’s gross,” Jared mumbled after he got showered with his boyfriend’s snot. 

“You’re telling me.” Jensen grimaced and rolled back over, reached over Misha’s body so he could reach the box of tissues on the nightstand. 

Jared shifted onto his back so he could observe the other man. “How are you feeling?” 

Jensen blew his nose, coughed roughly into his elbow, “Worse.” 

“Poor baby.” Jared sat up and leaned against the headboard of their large king-size bed. He wrapped his arm around Jensen and ushered his boyfriend to lay on him. Jensen snuggled into Jared’s soft blue tee-shirt and the tall man took the opportunity to check on their houseguest. Misha was still asleep, 

Within a few minutes, Jensen had fallen back asleep so Jared busied himself with checking his phone until the alarm went off at six. He reached over to shut it off and then slipped out from underneath Jensen. Misha opened his eyes and yawned, offered Jared a sleepy smile. 

Jared returned the smile. “I’m going to hop in the shower, you coming?” 

Misha nodded and walked over to the bathroom door completely naked. The older man preferred to sleep in the buff while Jared and Jensen both usually wore at least their underwear. Today, however, under the mound of covers, Jensen’s feverish body was concealed by a long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants. He’d been feeling chilly since yesterday afternoon. 

While Jared stripped, Misha adjusted the temperature of the water. As they stepped into the large shower stall, Misha nodded in Jensen’s direction. “What about Jensen? 

“Jensen needs rest. He woke up a little earlier and told me that he’s feeling worse.” 

“Oh, man. That sucks. You guys have the gold panel at eight? Then what?” Misha asked as he ran the soapy washcloth over his lover’s toned body. 

The cloth smoothed over his balls and Jared had to stop and think for a minute. “Uh, what was the question?” 

Misha chuckled, “What’s your schedule for today?” 

Warm water washed over his back, dripped between his ass cheeks. “We uh, we have… Gold… and then, uh, photos? Meet and greet, then the big panel later this aft- afternoon. Break for dinner then autos.” As he talked, Misha dragged the washcloth over his dick while he suckled Jared’s nipples. 

Harsh coughing came from the bedroom. Jared sighed, “If he can make it that long, anyway.” 


	2. Sweet As Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen owns a sex club called Sweet As Sin.

Jensen moved from room to room, checking harnesses and bolts to ensure that all of the equipment was safe for tonight. He paused in the wet room and laid down new plastic then set out fresh towels for aftercare. 

Each door was labeled with a single word which made it easy for each of the patrons to find what they wanted. He double-checked that each room still had the correct label on the door and then walked back down the hall to the main theatre where tonight’s chosen team would put on a show for the highest paying customers. 

He entered his office at the back of the building and settled into his much-loved desk chair. The black leather was starting to peel, but he couldn’t let it go. It knew him, where to cradle him, where to stay firm. If he went out and purchased a new one, he would have to go through the whole breaking-in process all over again. 

The clock read four-thirty, he still had a good two hours before anyone arrived at the club and Jensen intended to take advantage and tackle the messy pile of invoices and receipts mocking him from the corner of his desk. The majority were easy, bills from the various vendors he used weekly, but there was also a small stack clipped together that required his attention  _ today _ . One was a permit for an outdoor show they were planning next month, another was required to get the  _ Heat _ room approved, and the last was the papers he still needed to sign to close on his new house. 

Jensen had been living in LA for almost five years and now that the club was actually bringing in a good profit, he’d decided last month to take the plunge and move out of his apartment into a sprawling eight thousand plus footage home on a little over three acres of land. It was more than enough for him and his cat. Even his mother had seemed shocked when he told her last week over the phone. 

_ “Jensen, is that really necessary? It’s just you and Tiger, honey. Unless you’ve found someone?” _

Ever since Jensen broke up with his last partner, a guy named Tex that he’d dated for all of three weeks, his mother had been bugging him about finding someone new. 

_ “I just don’t want you to miss out, honey. You’re not getting any younger.”  _

_ “I just turned thirty-six, mom. It’s not like I’m fifty and alone.”  _

_ “It’s LA, Jensen. You might as well be.”  _

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. His mother considered herself an expert on everything LA since she loved gossip magazines. Jensen had tried to explain to her that not everything is like she sees in the mags or online, but she refused to believe him. Both she and his sister had yet to visit him in California. He’d been up to Ontario where his sister lived with her husband and three kids, but Mackenzie was terrified of flying and it was tricky to plan a road trip with three young children and a husband that traveled constantly. Jensen understood although he missed her. __

Jensen walked over to the small kitchenette across from his office and grabbed a cup of coffee then sat back down. Ever the procrastinator, he wasted time turning on the stereo and finding a song that spoke to him. He finally settled on something punk and loud then buckled down and got to work. The ding of the security system alerted him to the arrival of his employees. He walked into the theatre to greet them and let them know their assignments for the night. 

Sweet As Sin was not your typical club. It wasn’t even typical for a BDSM club. Jensen employed twenty men and women of varying ages, ethnicities, and sizes who all enjoyed putting on a performance. They were paired off and assigned a different room every night. The club was only open Thursday through Sunday from nine to three. It was a tough schedule due to the wear and tear on his employees’ bodies and Jensen provided a private massage clinic for them on Thursday and Monday mornings. 

He took his usual seat on the edge of the small showcase stage and waited until everyone was seated to begin the meeting. Like usual, Jensen’s six original hires were setting an excellent example for the newbies. Danni and Misha were wrapped around each other, Genevieve and Jared were busy sharing the pictures on their phones while Jason and Alana were practically asleep in their seats. 

He was pleased to see at least a few of the performers paying attention to the new regulations though. Katie was nervous as shit, fidgeting with the ends of her ponytail and chewing on her lip. Tahmoh and Jeffrey frowned when he read off the requirements for the aerial harnesses and ropes. They were both big guys and doubted the rigging would hold them. Jensen knew better, he’d been using Jason and Jared in  _ Aerial  _ for years. If it could hold them, it could hold anyone. 

Jensen stood and addressed them all as he walked to the back of the theatre to post the schedule.“Please remember to let me know if you are uncomfortable with your placement or if there are  _ any _ problems. I don’t take safety lightly here and I expect the same from all of you.  _ Jared _ , that includes you. Quit fucking around with the blowtorch.” 

Jared grinned smugly and shrugged. Genevieve giggled beside him while Danni rolled her eyes and snapped her gum. Katie’s eyes grew wide and she swallowed hard. She leaned toward Misha and whispered, “What did he do?” 

Misha smirked, “Jared likes to set things on fire. Our lovely leader doesn’t appreciate having to replace every piece of fabric that comes into contact with Jared.” 

“Oh. Wow.” Katie smiled weakly and clutched her purse tightly in her lap. 

Daneel smoothed her fingers through Misha’s hair and pouted at him, “C’mon, Mish, I want to see what I’m doing tonight.” 

“Alright, baby. Let’s go.” He led the way to the back where a small throng had gathered around the assignment sheet.

She trailed one long red fingernail down the sheet until she found her name. 

_ Danni/Jared - Sensory  _

“Ugh! I’m with Pyro tonight!” She rested her arm on Misha’s shoulder while he took a look. 

_ Misha/ Tahmoh - Wet  _

He shook his head and looped his arm around her waist, “At least you don’t have to be pissed on by a giant.” She threw her head back and cackled as they left the theatre. 

Jared waited by the door for Gen but kept his eyes glued to Katie’s ass. The quiet blonde was wearing a pair of skintight jeans that left nothing to the imagination. He had been hoping to be matched with her tonight, but after Danni’s outburst, he knew he’d have to settle for watching from afar. 

Genevieve walked up to him with terror in her eyes. Jared pushed off of the brick wall and settled his hands on her small shoulders, “What’s wrong?” 

“I got  _ Showcase _ …” 

“Really?” Jared’s face broke out into a broad grin. “That’s awesome! You’re gonna kill it, Gen.” 

“I’ve never done the trio before… what if I screw up?” she asked nervously. 

Jared wrapped his arm around her and laughed, “Seriously? Everyone loves you, babe. You have nothing to worry about. Now let’s go get you ready.” They headed off to the dressing room.

Katie waited until everyone had left the room and then took a deep breath and walked up to the schedule. It was her first weekend working here and she was a little worried about it. It wasn’t like she had set out to become an employee at a sex club, but Jensen was so nice and everyone seemed to be having such a good time when he took her on the tour last weekend. The contract she signed included a section called  _ Hard Nos _ that would indicate to Jensen which rooms she wouldn’t work in. She hadn’t ticked any of the boxes and she hoped she wasn’t going to regret taking such a big risk. 

_ Aldis/ Katie - Ropes  _

“Ropes. Okay, I can handle ropes.” She reminded herself as she walked through the double doors back into the hallway. Jensen was standing there and he smiled when he saw her. 

“So, how are you doing so far?” he asked as he fell into step beside her. 

“Um, okay.” She shrugged, “A little nervous.” 

He chuckled and she got lost in his green eyes for a moment. He led her around a corner and stopped in front of a black door labeled  _ Dressing Room 4 _ . “Don’t worry about it, Blondie. It’s to be expected. Aldis will take good care of you. Remember to set your safe word with him before the scene begins. Let me know if you have any problems.” 

Jensen knocked on the door and then led her inside. He nodded to the athletic man sitting on the couch. “Katie, this is Aldis. He’s been for about two years. He loves the ropes so if he gets a little too excited just let him know he’s going too fast. Aldis, take it easy on her. It’s Blondie’s first night. Try not to scare her off, yeah?” 

He walked back to the door, “Have fun, kids.” He winked and then left. 

Jared donned his robe and then made his way to  _ Sensory _ to prep for tonight. He paused at the end of the hallway and gazed longingly at the barricade in front of the yet-to-be-opened  _ Heat _ room. He wanted so badly to go in and take a look around, see what kinds of fun toys Jensen had invested in. The last time a new room opened, it had been the  _ Ropes _ room. Jared didn’t mind that one, but he had a specific attraction to fire. He was known for being the one who smoked before he played and stared into the flame of his lighter when he was stressed or bored. 

He sighed and continued on to the room he was working tonight. Danni was already there, dressed in a sheer babydoll and ridiculous heels that went all the way up to her knee. Jared rolled his eyes. Misha’s favorite plaything was hot, sure, but she could use a little more substance in Jared’s opinion. All she did was stare at herself or live in Misha’s lap. It was pathetic. 

“Danni.” He nodded to her and she turned, an annoyed look on her face. 

“Jesus, do you  _ have  _ to light up every fucking time? Your breath makes me gag.” 

Jared sneered at her, “Do you  _ have  _ to chew your bubblegum so fucking loudly?”

She mimicked him and then crossed her arms, “So? What’s the plan?” 

Jared looked down at the paper in his hand. “Ice, warming oil, wax.” 

Jensen provided each room with an objective but the players were allowed to include them however they wished. For instance,  _ Sensory  _ required one participant to wear a blindfold, but it never said who. Tonight, Danni and Jared had to include ice cubes, either the unscented or scented warming oils, and candle wax, but he didn’t tell them what to do with the objects. It was up to the pair to decide who would be blindfolded and how the objects would be used. 

Danni narrowed her eyes at Jared, “You are  _ not  _ dripping that shit on my ladybits, got it?” 

“Yes, Ma’am. Anything else?” 

“Don’t get oil or wax in my hair. I will castrate you.” 

“Got it.” 

While Genevieve, Mark, and Alana got the props set up on stage and talked over their showcase performance, Aldis explained the different varieties of ropes to Katie. There were thick nylon ropes, smooth silk, even one braided with chain. He showed her a few of the knots he would use and then helped her prep her skin so it wouldn’t be raw at the end of the night. 

Jensen met Sam and Jeffrey in the  _ Edible  _ room to make sure there were no allergy conflicts or problems with the array of foods available for them to use during their scene. 

“Is that chocolate pudding?” Sam asked as she took in the different sized bowls laid out next to the large queen bed in the middle of the room. 

“Yeah. See anything we need to switch out?” 

Jeffrey leaned down to inspect one of the bowls and pulled back with a grimace, “Spaghetti?” 

Jensen nodded. “Mhm. Problem?” 

“It’s so messy!” 

Sam giggled. Jensen sighed, “Jeff. That’s kind of the point.” 

The other man scowled, huffed, “Fine.” 

Jensen shook his head and then left them to set up the room. He almost collided with Felicity in the hallway, “Jesus, Red! Slow down.” 

“Sorry. There’s an issue in five and we’re two bottles short for tonight’s special.” 

“Alright. Go check the basement. I keep extras down there. I’ll go deal with Jason and Kim.” 

Jensen jogged down the hall to  _ Humiliation _ and knocked on the door. 

“Thank God! Maybe  _ HE _ can talk some sense into you!” Kim yelled as she stormed past Jensen. 

He called after her, “Hey! Don’t go far! We only have half an hour until open!” 

Jensen took a quick look around the room and saw that they were going for a dominatrix theme. He was fine with that as long as Kim remembered not to actually puncture her partner’s throat. 

The owner took a seat next to Jason in the audience viewing area, “Alright, big guy, what’s going on?”

“She wants to call me her…  _ bitch _ .” Jason cringed when he said the last word. Jensen waited to hear the rest but when Jason fell silent, he frowned. 

“Right. That’s kind of Kim’s go-to move.” 

Jason looked up and Jensen cursed under his breath. The man’s eyes were teary. He sniffled and ran a hand beneath his nose, “It’s just, my brother was in town this week and--” 

Jensen knew that Jason and his brother had a rather volatile relationship. Even though Jason’s brother was younger than him, he used his stature as a CEO to look down on his older brother. One of his favorite nicknames for Jason was Bitch.

Jensen rested his hand on Jason’s back, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to her. No bitch tonight. Good?” 

Jason gave him a small smile, “Yeah, thanks.” 

Jensen collapsed into his chair and massaged his temple as he turned on the cameras. He had invested an immense amount of money in the club’s security system and that’s where he could be found every night they were open. He scanned the screens to make sure there were no mishaps or kinks in the works. He grabbed a can of root beer from his personal fridge and popped the top then leaned back to begin his watch. 

In the top two monitors, Tahmoh was joining Misha in the shower while Jared teased Danni’s skin with light touches of his tongue after sucking on an ice cube. Jensen paid close attention to the last one where Aldis was currently binding Katie’s hand’s behind her back. 

He chuckled, seeing Sam shove a handful of vanilla pudding into Jeff’s face. Kim and Jason were already deep in their scene. She had him on the table and was laughing at his limp cock. The  _ Roleplay _ room had been decorated to look like a classroom and right now Mrs. Lauren was punishing student Rob for forgetting his homework. It was a cliche scene but the viewers seemed to be enjoying it so Jensen let it go. 

The last two scenes were the most important. Jensen’s personal favorite was the  _ Marked _ room. He preferred a healthy dose of pain with his pleasure and the pair had a variety of sharp objects to choose from in order to inflict pain to their partner. It had taken Jensen almost three months to get approval for that particular room and he was very proud of it. So many clubs drew the line at intentional violence, but he fought for it because several of his patrons veered towards more extreme fetishes. Only a few of his employees were willing to utilize the knives and razors, but many were happy to provide bite marks and scratches. 

The very last screen showed three angles of the main stage where the  _ Showcase _ took place. It was the only performance that required three participants. Tonight, the lucky three were Mark, Alana, and Gen. Mark and Alana were both repeats, but little Genevieve had never done it before. Jensen watched for a few minutes as Alana fucked her with a strap on and Mark licked her pussy. The tiny woman’s body was already shaking with her first approaching orgasm and Jensen smirked. The audience was going to get a good show tonight. 

Being the boss had its perks Jensen thought as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out. He searched the screens until he found one that piqued his interest and then opened it in a window on his desktop. 

_ Tahmoh bent his head down to meet Misha’s under the spray of the water, their hands skimming over each other’s wet bodies. He cupped the smaller man’s head in one hand and tugged him closer, tangling his tongue with his lover’s. Misha moaned into his mouth and trailed one hand up Tahmoh’s broad chest, pinched one nipple between his fingers.  _

Jensen’s breath quickened as he stroked himself. Wishing he was the one taking Tahmoh’s nub into his mouth. That Tahmoh was groaning as he gripped Jensen’s ass, not Misha’s. 

_ A finger slipped between Misha’s cheeks as Tahmoh nibbled on his earlobe. Misha lifted his right leg and set his foot on one of the ledges in the shower so he had more room. He bent down and wrapped his lips around the tip of Tahmoh’s cock, feeling his finger circle his rim. It pushed against his puckered hole but didn’t go in yet. He widened his mouth and guided the man’s large cock into his throat. The cautious finger finally breached his hole and began swirling around his tender canal.  _

Jensen slid his pants down to his ankles and turned around in his chair. He kneeled on the seat while he gripped the headrest in his fist and sucked his fingers into his mouth before plunging them deep into his ass. 

_ Another finger joined the first and scissored to stretch his opening. Misha pulled off of Tahmoh’s dick and chased after his lips, wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and allowed him to lift him off the floor. Tahmoh guided his dick to the hole his fingers were currently occupying and kissed Misha deeply.  _

He checked the monitors on the other side of the desk and then closed his eyes, curled his fingers and dragged over his prostate. Jensen grunted and changed the angle so he could increase the speed at which he fucked himself. 

_ Tahmoh groaned, feeling the tight warmth of Misha’s canal even though the condom. He grabbed the bar on the wall and shifted their position so the water would run over them as they fucked. Misha leaned back so the warm water splashed over his head and chest. He gathered a mouthful and then let it dribble down his chin and onto his chest.  _

Jensen panted into the leather back of his chair and stilled his fingers on his prostate. He set one foot on the floor for stability and then gripped his dick with his free hand. 

_ Misha aimed his dick so he coated Tahmoh’s chest when he came. Tahmoh grunted loudly and slammed him against the wall as he came deep within Misha’s ass.  _

Jensen cupped his hand beneath the head of his dick so he could catch the majority of his ejaculation and then grabbed a tissue from the box on his desk so he could clean up the rest. He breathed heavily while he bent down and pulled his pants back up. He sat back down in his chair with his fly still open and took another look at the rest of the scenes. 

Around two, the patrons started filing out and Jensen began making his aftershow rounds. First on his list, Katie. 

When Jensen entered the  _ Bound  _ aftercare room, he was pleased to see Aldis attending to Katie’s marked body. They’d chosen to use the nylon cord since it was her first time. It was the easiest to slip the knots on but the cord was scratchy and it left visible marks that needed to be tended to once the scene was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I include so many characters... UGH.


	3. Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodyguard Jensen   
> Dance Instructor Jared

“Evelyn, sweetheart, this is Jensen.” 

The little girl in the purple dress clutching a stuffed lion looked up at him with curious eyes. Jensen kept his gaze on the wall.  _ Rule Number Three: Limit eye contact when possible. _

She sighed, too heavily for an eight-year-old in Jensen’s opinion, and turned to the Ambassador. 

“Where’s Paolo?” 

The man crouched down until he was eye level with his daughter. “I’m sorry, Evie. Paolo is gone.” He stood back up and gestured to the silent man standing with his hands clasped in front of his body. “But now you have Jensen. He was highly recommended, sugar plum. He will keep you safe while I’m away.” 

Teary blue eyes searched the man’s and Evelyn sniffled, “Do you have to go?” 

“Evie. This is a very important meeting. I have to be there.” 

“But-- ”

The Ambassador smiled sadly and smoothed Evie’s dark hair, “We’ll be together soon, pet. I promise.” 

***

Less than a week. That’s how long it took Jensen to get to the end of his rope. In his defense, Evelyn Harmon was the youngest client he had ever had. He’d never really been a fan of children and Evelyn reminded him why. The eight-year-old never stopped talking. When she wasn’t annoying Jensen with infinite questions, she was busy chattering away to one of four stuffed animals that accompanied her at all times. 

“Why is the light green?” 

“Where does the water go when you flush?” 

“Why don’t you eat with me?” 

“Why do you always wear those glasses?” 

“Can you see without them?” 

“Are you a superhero?” 

Constantly. It  _ never stopped _ . 

Part of Jensen’s job was to adapt. He was required to assimilate into his client’s life smoothly and so he found himself riding along to tutoring, art lessons, play dates, and that particular day, dance class. 

Evie looked at the man sitting across from her and squinted, “Do you have different clothes?” 

“Yes.” 

“How come you never wear them?” 

“I do.” 

She paused her swinging feet and glanced up from the lion’s mane she was brushing. “When. I’m with you all the time and all you ever wear is a suit.” 

Jensen had learned a trick on day three of his assignment. If he didn’t want to answer, or couldn’t in some circumstances, Evelyn would drop it if he stayed quiet. It annoyed her and she would pout for the next hour, but Jensen was okay with that. His job wasn’t to keep her happy, as much as the Ambassador seemed to think that. No, Jensen’s job was to ensure her safety while her father was out of the country at the international summit in Dubai. 

The car came to a gentle stop in front of a large white building. Evie tried to hop out of the car but Jensen stopped her with a look. The little girl sighed and sat back in her seat while Jensen got out and checked the surrounding area. Once he deemed it safe, he allowed Evie to get out and then he and the building’s guard escorted her inside. 

It was quiet inside, but Jensen could make out the gentle sway of music coming from the second level. He took a quick inventory. Two middle-aged adults, a group of noisy children in blue checkered uniforms, two more guards stationed by the door.  _ Rule Number Two: Always be vigilant. _

They ascended the marble stairs and headed down the hallway to a door labeled Filles, it was adorned with an engraved ballerina. Evie turned to Jensen.

“You can’t come in,” she informed him with her hand on her hip. 

He arched one eyebrow and Evie swore she saw a hint of a smile. Paolo used to smile and laugh with her, but Jensen never smiled. She wondered if he was even capable of laughing. 

Instead of arguing, he simply said, “You’re wasting time. Your class starts in ten minutes.” 

“It’s  _ girls only _ .” 

He pushed the door open and waited. She huffed and stomped past him. “Fine!” 

While Evie changed into her leotard, skirt, and dance shoes, Jensen kept watch. To ensure that there would be no breach of privacy, Jensen activated the body heat sensor for his glasses. He could no longer see the details of anyone that came into the room, but he would be able to determine if they had any weapons or posed a threat in any way. 

He stood by Evelyn’s cubby with his arms crossed. Evie was trying to get some reaction from him, but Jensen stayed focused. 

Evie sat on the bench so she could pull on her shoes, “How come you’re not like Paolo?”

Jensen tilted his head slightly to indicate that he was listening. She’d noticed that. Even though he wasn’t friendly or nice, even, he always listened to her. She liked that about him. 

“Paolo used to tell me jokes and go swimming with me, but all you do is stand there…” 

Jensen knew she wasn’t finished so he stayed silent, waited until he heard the tap of her shoes against the concrete floor then led her into the hallway. 

As they walked down the corridor towards the ornate double doors that led to the dance studio, she continued. “Paolo was nice to me. And you’re… well, I don’t know. But you’re not very nice.” 

Jensen opened the door for her. “It’s not my job to be nice.”

A man in his mid-twenties approached them from the other side of the room. “Evie! How are you today?” 

The dance instructor’s dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Jensen fought the urge to roll his eyes. Instead of commenting on the man’s odd attire, he walked by the windows and then checked the perimeter of the room. While Jensen did his walk-through, Evie filled Jared in. 

Jared crouched down beside her, following the stern man’s path as he surveyed the studio. He felt under the barre, pushed the curtains this way and that, stood near the windows leaning left and then right. Jared whispered to Evie, “What’s he doing?” 

“He’s making sure there are no bad guys.” 

“Ohhh. Alrighty then, while your friend--” 

Evie interrupted, “Jensen’s not my friend.” 

Jared frowned for only a second then pasted a smile on his face. “Alright, while  _ Jensen _ does his thing, why don’t  _ you _ start stretching.” 

Evie and Jared were almost through their stretches and warm-up before Jensen finally stilled. He settled next to the main doors, one hand clasped in the other, dark glasses covering his eyes. Jared wondered what he looked like underneath the ever-present shades. 

“Very good! Nice and light.” Jared kept getting distracted by the man standing vigil. He was definitely fit beneath that dark suit. Jared could tell by the slight bulge of the man’s biceps. 

All through Evelyn’s dance lesson, Jensen didn’t move a muscle. It was like he was made of stone. Yet somehow, Jared was almost positive that behind those ridiculous sunglasses, Jensen’s eyes had been tracking her every move. 

***

Over the next three weeks, Evie started to notice things about Jensen. He was quiet but always watching. He always had candy in his pockets. He didn’t mind carrying around King Titus or Leo, but if she asked him to hold Penelope, he would stare at her until she walked away. Jensen didn’t mind music, but he didn’t like the music she danced to. 

Her bodyguard kept to himself when not on duty. He lived in Paolo’s old room, at the end of the hallway. Though he didn’t keep watch at night, Jensen always accompanied her through her nighttime routine before handing her off to Millie. 

Evie also noticed that Jensen only smiled on Thursdays, when she went to dance class. It would only be for a second, but when he was around Jared, Jensen would relax a little. Evie had even caught him tapping his toes a few times. 


	4. Julliard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is Jared's next-door neighbor.

Jared groaned and dug around in his backpack for his headphones. Looks like the neighbors were at it again. Sometimes he missed the good ol’ days when Mrs. Sims still lived next door. He doesn’t remember ever hearing the eighty-year-old woman blast dance hits at one in the morning. 

The Padaleckis had been living in Apartment 304 for over twenty years. It had always been home to Jared and his siblings, regardless of who was living next door. But in the last five years, the turnaround rate shot through the roof. After Mrs. Sims passed away, the once quiet residence of Apartment 302 had been filled with noisy families, loud college students, even a daycare center. But one week ago, Jared had decided that the two men who now lived there were his least favorite of them all. 

Last Saturday, Jared’s calm had been interrupted by two large smelly, noisy, rude men. According to Jared’s mother, their names were Jensen and Christian. They were attending the university down the street, the one Jared’s dad kept trying to convince him was a better choice than the community college two states away he’d been eyeing. Since he wasn’t really sure what he wanted to do with the rest of his life, Jared had very few requirements when it came to applications: be close to his friends, offer on-campus jobs. 

Sherry walked down the hall and frowned when she saw her son’s light still on. “Jared? Honey, you should be in bed.” 

Jared sighed, “I can’t sleep. They’re partying again.” 

“Jared. You have to at least give them a chance. You can’t judge them after refusing to meet them the other day. School starts in a few days, I’m sure it will quiet down after they begin classes.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Whatever.” 

Sherry paused at the door, “Try to get some sleep, honey.” 

Jared woke at 7 sharp and quickly got dressed so he could grab some breakfast before heading over to the park to meet up with Genevieve and Danneel. It’d been the four of them before Chad’s family moved to Virginia. Now it was just him and the girls, which was kind of awkward sometimes, but Jared would rather put up with girl talk than have to find new friends. 

He rode up to the fountain and parked his bike then joined his friends as they discussed their plans for the last weekend before senior year started. Genevieve’s goal was to have a boyfriend for the Sweetheart dance while Danni would be focusing on tutoring. Danneel was the one who helped Jared get a part-time job in the student center. He would also be tutoring two nights a week.

“Holy shit. Would you look at  _ that _ .” Danneel sighed and stared dreamily at the runner entering the park. 

Jared rolled his eyes and went back to comparing his schedule with Gen’s. The petite brunette turned away so she could also ogle the newcomer. He groaned, “Guys! Seriously? Could you please not drool over men twice your age? It’s disturbing.” 

“There is  _ nothing _ disturbing about Mr. Sensitive over there. God, why can’t guys our age be like that?” Danni asked wistfully. 

Gen piped up, “Yeah! Jared, he’s  _ totally _ your type!” 

He turned to her, “He is not!” 

It didn’t matter that he hadn’t even looked at the guy who was now stretching against one of the benches. There was no way he was Jared’s type. 

“Oh,  _ come on _ ! He’s  _ so  _ your type. I mean, tats? Check. Piercings? Check.” Danni smirked. 

“Definitely got the tortured artist vibe…” Gen added. 

Danneel pursed her lips and nodded seriously, “Oh, yeah,  _ definitely _ .” 

“ _ Tortured artist _ ? What are you talking about!” Jared argued, annoyed. He’d thought that one good thing about Chad moving was that the constant blind dates and getting set up would stop, apparently, he was wrong. 

Gen suddenly turned to Danni. “How’s my hair?” 

As the man finished warming up, the girls quickly fixed their hair and straightened their skirts. Jared closed his eyes and shook his head. 

When the man finally jogged past their bench, Danni gave an expert hair flip while Genevieve practiced her flirtatious lingering glance. Jared started with a scowl on his face, but then he saw the guy, r _ eally  _ saw him. He was gorgeous. Sun-kissed skin, athletic build, a tattoo on one shoulder and a lip ring. His brown hair was short enough that he didn’t have to worry about the wind blowing it in his face but still long enough that Jared could run his fingers through it. He wasn’t wearing typical work-out clothes and somehow that was sexy. He just had on a pair of cut-off grey sweats and a dark blue t-shirt with his sneakers. 

Danneel and Genevieve exchanged a self-satisfied smirk. Jared was smitten. 

“I don’t know!” Jared gestured with his hands even though Chad couldn’t see him through the phone. 

“You didn’t ask his name?! C’ mon, man! You’re killing me here!” 

“Oh, shut up. He was going for a run in the park. It’s not like I could just yell out ‘Hey, you’re hot! What’s your name?’” 

“I would.” 

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re you. You don’t mind making an ass of yourself. But I do.” 

Jared rolled over on his bed to check the clock. “Ugh, damn.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s almost eleven.” 

“ _ And _ ?” 

“They’re going to start the music soon and then I won’t be able to hear myself think for at least two hours.” 

“Who?” Chad asked. 

“New neighbors. They have no concept of apartment decency.” 

“Dude, you gotta lighten up! It’s almost your senior year! You should be out there partying! Not whining about it!” He paused. “Hey! I bet if you knocked on the door, they would let you in.” 

“Chad, I’m not going to knock on the door. I don’t _ like _ them.” 

“Oh. Well, geez, you never said you met them. How was I supposed to know!” 

Jared was glad Chad couldn’t see the blush that colored his cheeks. “I, uh, didn’t.” 

“What do you mean? I thought you said you didn’t like them.” 

Jared huffed, “I don’t have to meet them to know that I don’t like them.” 

“ _ Dude!  _ I thought we’d gotten past this?” 

“What do you mean ‘ _ we _ ’?” 

“ _ We _ . As in, we’d gotten to the point that you weren’t hiding out in your room all the time. You came with me to at least four of Matt’s gigs!” 

“Yeah.  _ With  _ you. But you left.” 

“Aw, Jare, c’ mon. It’s not like I had a choice, man. My folks were moving, I had to go to. And you still have Dan and Genni.” 

Jared sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. It was getting to be too long. He needed to get a haircut before school started. 

“They hate that.” 

“Aw, no, they love it!” 

“Whatever. I have to go.” 

“Jare, seriously, you’ll be fine, man. Just keep one foot in front of the other, you know?” 

“Yeah, okay. I have to get to bed…” 

“What about your neighbors?” 

“Well, they don’t seem to be going anywhere anytime soon so I should probably find a way to sleep with the ruckus.” 

“Okay.” 

“See ya.” 

“Adios.” 

After Jared hung up with Chad, he laid in his bed for a while just staring at the ceiling. The bass was so loud that he could feel the beat if he placed his hand on the wall He wasn’t lying when he told Chad that he had to find a way to sleep through the noise. Jared had no intention of letting his noisy neighbors ruin his Senior year. 

***

Jensen groaned and rolled over in the bed, smacking blindly until the beeping stopped. He turned his head on the pillow and glared and the red numbers informing him he had twenty minutes to get his butt to class. Nevermind the fact that he and Chris had thrown a huge end of summer bash last night and he was hungover as fuck. 

He pushed himself up slowly, allowing his body time to adjust before he braved setting his feet on the floor. The room dipped when he stood, he threw out an arm to steady himself. He stumbled into the bathroom thanking God that he and Chris had managed to find a place with two bathrooms. Lord knew Jensen was tired of shuffling through all of Chris’ shit in the mornings. 

After he had taken care of business and swallowed some painkillers, he ventured over to the chair where most of his clothes were still lying, waiting to be hung up or put away in the tiny chest of drawers next to the door. He shuffled through the various concert tees until he found a semi-decent one then grabbed his favorite jeans. He shoved his feet into his old sneakers and threw on his blazer. Once he put a little gel in his hair and brushed his teeth, he was ready. 

“Morning.” Chris greeted him with a coffee cup salute and gestured to his face. “You really think going blind for the first day is a good idea?” 

Jensen squinted at him, “Huh?” 

The other man grinned. “Unless you’re risking contacts with those  _ severely  _ bloodshot eyes, you should probably make sure you grab your glasses, brother.” 

“Oh, right. Yeah. Good call.” 

They spent a few minutes going over the schedule for the week before it was time for Jensen to grab his stuff and head out to his first class. 

***

Jared walked into his bedroom and flopped onto his bed. He stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars his little sister had stuck there and breathed in the quiet. He knew it wouldn’t last and he intended to appreciate each precious second before those obnoxious idiots next door ruined it. 

Jensen closed his eyes and took a deep breath, picked up the bow and rested it lightly on the strings. The first chords were awkward, showing just how rusty he was after screwing around for the majority of the summer. But after a few misfires, he finally hit his groove. The professor had announced that their first pieces were due by the end of October and Jensen didn’t want to waste any time. 


	5. Good Boy, Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam couldn't resist the golden fur weighted down by the sudden downpour or the sad green eyes that begged for his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are not related here.

Sam shuffled home, dragging his feet along the sidewalk, yawning into his fist. His class ran late and he’s starving, but he’s also pretty sure he only has like, a can of tuna and a bottle of mustard in his fridge. He moves his bag over to his left shoulder so he can dig around in his right pocket. He unearths a packet of gum with one piece left, a ticket stub from three days, and a grand total of… one dollar and ninety-three cents. Damn. Hopefully, he can find a hidden snack in his room or a forgotten bag of chips on the sofa.

When he rounds the corner to his apartment, he’s wet from the rain that started falling about ten minutes ago and his stomach is growling pitifully. Shivering in the cold late-April rainstorm, he runs for the entrance. As he stands under the awning trying to find his key, he hears a whimper. 

“Hello?” Sam calls out, shielding his eyes as he looks out into the parking lot. He waits a moment, but no one responds. Frowning, he turns back to the stubborn door. He has to jiggle the handle just right while twisting his key, but it finally shoots open. His sneakers slip on the wet tile and he almost falls, but something wet and furry appears for him to hold onto.

After Sam righted himself, he glances down at the wet dog standing just outside the door. It almost seems as if he’s waiting to be invited in. 

“Thanks, buddy. Would have fallen on my ass if it wasn’t for you,” he says, crouching to hold his hand out for the dog to sniff. It does, then sits on its haunches. Sam leans around him to peer outside. He doesn’t see anyone around. 

“Where’s your owner, huh?” The dog nudges his hand. He chuckles and scratches it behind the ear. “I wish I could bring you in, but--” 

“Woof!” 

Sam smiles softly. “Okay, you can stay with me tonight. Tomorrow we’ll look for your owner.” He rises and the dog happily follows him up the carpeted stairs to the second floor, then down the hall to his apartment. The building is dingy and a little run-down, but it’s cheap. 

“Alright,” Sam says, opening the door and ushering his furry guest inside. “I don’t really have much, but I think I might have some tuna we can share. I have to go shopping in the morning before class.” The dog watches him from just inside the door, its head tilted. Fat droplets of water fall from its coat onto the floor. “Oh! Uh, yeah, let me get you a towel.” 

Once the dog is dry, he moves about the apartment slowly, walking from room to room, sniffing the ratty couch and Sam’s bed. It’s careful not to step on any of the clothes littering his bedroom floor or various pop and beer cans discarded near the trash can. When it has finished its walkthrough, it waits patiently for Sam to place the plate with half the tuna onto the floor. It eats neatly, licking its chops when it’s done then settling on the floor at Sam’s feet. 

Sam laughs. “I think you may be the politest dog I’ve ever met. Whoever trained you did a helluva job.” 

“Woof.” 

After the meager meal that leaves his belly rumbling for more, Sam hops into the lukewarm shower. The dog waits outside the door until he’s wrapped a towel around his waist then follows him into the bedroom. 

“I suppose I can print up some flyers at the library before Econ-- Maybe you belong to someone on campus? Although… I’m not sure they allow pets in the dorms and you’re a rather big boy…” The dog snorts before turning his head away. The young man shrugs. “Sorry, dude but it’s true. You must be what-- twenty pounds?” It dips its head in a sort of nod. Sam pauses. “Huh. Almost looked like you…” He shakes his head. “Anyway, I’m not even sure what kind of dog you are.” 

Sam continues talking to him while toweling his hair then searches in his drawer for a clean pair of underwear. He notices the dog turns around when he’s getting dressed and laughs. “Shy, huh?” 

He climbs into bed and grabs his book off the nightstand. The dog moves from its position by the door over next to the bed. Sam glances at him over the top of his book. “You sure you wanna stay down there? It’s a lot comfier up here.” 

“Woof!” It jumps onto the bed and settles down at his feet. It’s curly tail tucked close to its body, making a perfect circle. 

In the morning, Dean wakes to a warm bed and soft snores. He blinks and stretches, wiggling to rid his body of any lingering sleepiness then hops down. His toenails click against the wood floors as he makes his way into the kitchen. His plate from last night is still on the floor so he gives it a few licks just to make sure all the tuna is gone then walks over to the bowl the man set out for him. After lapping up half the water, he rubs his muzzle on the dishtowel hanging from the handle of the refrigerator and wanders into the living room. 

The man doesn’t live in squalor, but he isn’t exactly neat, either. Dean picks his way through loose papers and crumpled bags to find a spot on the couch. He jumps up, sniffs, determines he isn’t sure he really wants to sit on whatever that dark stain is, and carefully drags one of the lumpy pillows over to cover it. Spinning around a few times, he lays down and crosses his paws. He settles his nose onto the edge of the cushion and sighs, then closes his eyes. 

“Oh, there you are!” 

Dean blinks then yawns, showing off his pointed teeth. He joins the man in the kitchen, wagging his tail when the man scratches the scruff of his neck. He tilts his head to the side, encouraging him to get that one spot he can’t ever seem to---  _ Oooh yeah… right there.  _

“So I have to head to the store to pick up some stuff, but I thought maybe you’d like to come with me? I don’t have a leash or anything, but you could follow if you want. It’s only about three blocks away.” 

Dean thinks about it for a few moments. Although his right leg is still a little sore from where that stupid cat got him a few days ago, he would enjoy a good run. “Woof!” he says, wagging his tail. 

The man smiles at him. “Alright! I have to get dressed and then we’ll head out.” 

Dean waits by the front door while he dresses. He takes the time to look around the apartment. There are several thick books on the kitchen table so Dean figures he must be a college kid. Also supporting that theory is the lack of belongings. Although there is a couch, table, and chairs, there are no pictures on the wall or knick-knacks on the few shelves. Not to mention the guy was practically starving-- Dean wondered how he was still alive if all he ate was half a can of tuna per night. 

The trip to the store was pleasant. Sam rode his bike while the tawny-colored dog ran beside him. He still had no idea what breed it was, though. Its fur was smooth, but fluffy, white on its chest and cheeks, but golden everywhere else. The body was sturdy but compact, definitely, an active breed made for running if today’s jaunt was any indication. When the dog was beside him, he found that its profile looked similar to a fox-- with tall ears, a long pointed muzzle, and a sleek frame. 

When Sam went inside the store to pick up the items he needed, the dog took up position next to his bike, keeping guard. 

Dean watched the people walk in and out of the small grocery store, enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his face. He didn’t realize there was a small girl walking up to him until her hand pushed against his fur. His eyes blinked open and he shuffled to the other side of the bike.  _ Go away, please,  _ he willed. She followed him, grasping at his face then trying to play with his tail. When she pulled on it, he yipped and she jumped back, startled. 

“Mama! It tried to bite me!” She cried, running to a woman struggling to free a cart from the line-up.  _ I did not. You pulled my tail and it hurt.  _

“Nora, baby, we don’t play with doggies we don’t know. Now, why don’t you stay over here with me, hm?” 

The shaggy-haired man came out of the store and headed for Dean. Dean stood up and whimpered.  _ Can we please go?  _ He didn’t like being around so many people. Too many hands trying to grab him and strange voices cooing at him. 

“Alright, buddy. I think I got enough to tide us over for a few days at least. Oh, and I got this too,” Sam said, holding up a thick red nylon leash. Dean sneezed. He had no intention of wearing a leash. 

“I guess we’ll talk about that later.” Sam got onto his bike after carefully securing the groceries to the small basket in the back then whistled for Dean to follow as he started down the road. Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about being summoned, but he supposed he would let it slide for now. 

When they got back to the apartment building, Sam hopped off his bike. He had to carry it upstairs so it usually took him two or three tips to get everything inside. Today, however, he received help. Dean gently grasped two of the bags’ handles in his mouth and waited for Sam to open the door. Shocked, but grateful, Sam grabbed the other three and slid them over his handlebars then led the way upstairs. 

Once inside, Dean placed his bags on the kitchen floor then walked back out to the living room. Sam got to work unloading everything. He explained each item aloud and Dean wondered if the man was lonely, crazy, or just friendly. 

“Okay, I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I just grabbed a few samples for now. We can get you a bag later,” Sam said, opening up a can of what looked like pate and scooping it out onto a plate. “I don’t know about you, but I could eat a horse right now…” 

Dean jumped down off the couch and trotted over. “Woof!” He licked his chops, watching while the man prepared the can of food and set the plate on the floor. He sniffed it greedily and his belly gave an answering whine. The tuna last night was the first thing he’d had in almost a week. His mouth salivated and he glanced up at the man. He whined. 

“Go on, dig in. I’m sure it’ll taste good. I mean, how could you not like--” Sam paused to read the label on the can, “-- Country Stew…?” The dog took a tentative bite, then another. Sam smiled and pulled out the bread, ham, and cheese he bought. He grabbed the mustard from the fridge and made himself a sandwich then carried it into the living room so he could work on his poetry assignment. 

“Why did I take  _ Poetry _ ?” Sam groaned half an hour later when he’d only come up with four of the nine required lines. Luckily, it wasn’t due for another few days, but he hated to put it off when he actually had a free moment to work on it. He glanced at his watch and cursed. He only had twenty minutes to make it to his physics class. 

“Dammit!” He yelled, running down the hall to grab his hoodie and sneakers. The dog followed him, its toenails clacking noisily. “Shit! Shit! I’m gonna be late!” 

Dean’s belly protested the sudden movement when he sprung off the couch to find out why his new companion was so upset. The man flung clothes in every direction and he had to back into the hallway to avoid getting blanketed by errant tee-shirts and jackets. Then, they were rushing in the opposite direction-- back down the hallway and into the living room. Papers fluttered to the floor and empty chip bags crunched beneath the man’s dirty sneakers. Dean realized he was getting ready to leave and tried to stop him. 

“Ow! Shit! Watch out, would you? I gotta go,” he said, nudging Dean out of the way so he could open the door.  _ So do I _ , Dean thought. He whimpered, but it was ignored. In a last-ditch effort to save his dignity, Dean tried to slip past him, but the man grabbed his scruff and pushed him back inside. 

“I’ll be back after class, okay? But you have to stay here.” 

“Woof!” 

“No. Stay.” 

“woof... Woof!” 

Sam bent down, his hand trailing over the dog’s smooth fur. “I’ll be back. Promise.” 

Dean stared at the clock on the wall. It had a large crack on one side and it looked a little  _ used _ , but the hands were still moving. He adjusted his position on the couch and huffed. The man left almost three hours ago and he wondered when he would get back. His belly gave another unhappy grumble and he burped. He was going to have to find a way to convince his new owner not to buy that food again. His stomach was feeling rather upset. He flopped onto his side and sighed, crossing a paw over his nose. What he wouldn’t give to be able to use the toilet again or eat an antacid or just stand on two legs… 

When the man found him yesterday, Dean allowed himself to hope for the first time in almost twenty years. Maybe the kind man who sheltered him from the rain would be able to break that petty witch’s stupid curse. Maybe he could revert Dean back into a human and he’d be able to live a life that didn’t include worrying about fleas or chasing rodents. 

He looked back at the clock.  _ What’s the point? I don’t even know when he’s supposed to be back…  _ Something squeezed his belly and he whined. He wished the man would come back so he could rub Dean’s belly or take him for a much-needed walk. Maybe moving around would help his food settle? 

He stepped off the couch and wandered through the empty apartment, but ended up in the tiny bathroom when his bladder demanded his attention. It was the only tiled area except for the entryway and he wasn’t going to do his business there. After thoroughly examining his minimal options, Dean decided the bathtub would be best. He hopped over the edge then sniffed around to find a good spot. After he found one, he re-positioned himself and lifted his leg. 

Once he finished relieving himself, Dean felt a little better so he ventured into the kitchen to get a drink. He lapped gently, trying to keep from splashing water all over the floor. His ears pricked when he heard the scrape of a key in the lock. 

“Hey, boy, I’m home!” Sam called out. A white nose poked out of the kitchen. “Hey, there you are. You miss me?” 

“Woof!”  _ Yes, I did. I had to pee in the tub. It was awful.  _

“Ready for dinner? I’m starving,” Sam said as he tossed his bag onto the couch and headed into the kitchen. He paused to ruffle Dean’s fur and pat him on the back. The rest of the can of dog food was plopped onto the plate then set on the floor. Dean curled his lip, pushed it away with his nose. 

_ No, thank you.  _

Sam frowned at him. “Not hungry? Okay, we’ll save it for later.” He quickly threw together a sandwich then grabbed a fresh bag of chips. Dean followed him into the living room. Sam set his plate on the table then flopped onto the couch. Dean wanted to join him, but there was a large bag in his spot. 

“Woof!” When he was ignored, Dean huffed and curled up on the floor. 

Sam switched on the tv hung on the wall and flipped through the channels until he found a football game. They sat there for a little over an hour-- Dean pouting and Sam munching while he watched the game. When he stood up and stretched, Dean peeled one eye open. Sam shuffled down the hall into the bathroom. While he was peeing, Dean jumped up on the couch and settled down into his vacated seat. It was still warm and it smelled like him. 

“Hey! That’s where I was sitting!” Sam said when he came back. 

“Woof.” 

Sam held up in his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright, you win. You can sit there.” He shoved his backpack onto the floor then sat down. “You know, I was thinking today that if you stay, you’re going to need a name.”

Dean yawned widely and rolled over onto his back, exposing his belly.  _ Rub, please…  _ After reaching for another handful of chips, Sam rubbed the dog’s belly, earning a happy whine. He glanced down to see if his belly was white like his chest and face and found that he was definitely a  _ he.  _ “Well, at least I got your gender right…” Sam mumbled. 

It wasn’t until the next commercial break that he spoke again. “Oh my gosh! I never let you out! Jesus Christ! How could I forget that?!” He quickly stood up then ran over to the door to get the new leash. Dean moved his head out of the way when Sam tried to slip it on. When the man refused to back off, Dean snapped at him.  _ Cut it out! I took care of it.  _

Surprised, Sam swatted him on the nose. “Bad dog! No!” 

Grumbling, Dean slipped off the couch and walked towards the hallway. He sat down in front of the open bathroom door. Sam frowned. “Whatcha doin’, boy?” 

If he could roll his eyes, Dean would have.  _ Trying to explain why I don’t need to go out.  _ He entered the bathroom and sat down beside the tub, pawed at it. 

“What is it?” Sam asked. “Do you want a bath?” 

_ No, I do not. I’m plenty clean, thank you. Just, look.  _

Instead of looking in the bathtub, however, Sam knelt in front of him. He petted over Dean’s fur, scratched behind his ears. It felt nice, but it was also distracting. He shook his head then placed his chin on the edge of the tub. He whined. 

“What is it, boy? What’s the matter?” 

Getting frustrated, Dean tried a different approach. “WOOF!” His bark echoed in the small room and it startled him. Finally, Sam got up and looked around the room. When his eyes moved over the tub, he paused. “Oh, is that-- did you-- wow. I, uh… huh. Guess you  _ don’t _ need to go out.” 

“Woof.”


End file.
